finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-
'King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon-''' was an online vertical scrolling shooter set in the Final Fantasy XV Universe. It was an expansion of the 1986 Square Co., Ltd. title King's Knight. It was announced during Square Enix's Active Time Report during the 2016 Tokyo Games Show. It was a free-to-play game on Android and iOS platforms. It is referenced in Final Fantasy XV, as a game enjoyed by Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends. It was soft launched on the Australian app stores for iOS and Android on October 28, 2016, and fully released worldwide on September 13, 2017. The game terminated in-game purchases on March 26, 2018, and ended services entirely on June 26, 2018 (UTC) via infrastructure and client updates.https://twitter.com/FFXVEN/status/978074206352166913 Square Enix stated in-game that it would not be able to provide sufficient quality-of-service to maintain the game long-term, but that it would deliver new content until end-of-service. As of Spring 2019, the client app was removed from all app stores. Gameplay :For further details, see Quest (King's Knight). A mission-based scrolling shooter with customizable units, Wrath of the Dark Dragon had players automatically progress forward through each area while avoiding projectiles and destroying environmental barriers and enemies. Some missions had traps and floor panels that provided varying advantages and disadvantages. The game also featured a multiplayer mode that was playable by up to four players. Scores for each playable zone were based on the scale of destruction wrought throughout the zone, with bonuses awarded for objectives such as defeating all enemies in the zone or not taking damage. Further, each playable zone had three target scores and three collectible medals; meeting the targets would reward the player with in-game currency and other items. Story The story takes place in the kingdom of Izander, where the evil dragon Tolfidan has kidnapped Princess Claire of Olthea. Four chosen heroes set forth to attack Gargatua Castle and rescue the princess. Characters *Ray Jack , the Warrior - One of the heroes blessed by Khalam. Ray Jack was leading a quiet life as a farmer's son in the rural countryside. However, after receiving the blessing of Khalam, the patron deity of Olthea, he would embark on a quest to save Olthea's Princess Claire—a quest that would elevate him into the realm of legend. *Kaliva , the Wizard - One of the heroes blessed by Khalam, Kaliva was once a wizard of unmatched brilliance, but after failing to save a close friend during the Great War, he withdrew into a life of seclusion. He would only come back out into the world after receiving the blessing of Khalam, whereupon he resolved to once again battle for peace. *Barusa , the Gigant - One of the heroes blessed by Khalam. After being banished by his people, Barusa was rescued by Princess Claire and granted sanctuary in the Olthean palace by her father, King Rex. Barusa was haunted by his inaction when Princess Claire was abducted by Tolfidan, but after receiving Khalam's blessing, he vowed to battle Tolfidan and bring the princess back safely. *Toby , the Thief - One of the heroes blessed by Khalam. A thief of exceptional skill, Toby received Khalam's blessing while seeking to catch a glimpse of an abducted princess that, according to rumor, had "eyes more beautiful than gemstones." Gallery KKWoD Icon.png|Game icon. KKWoD FFBE Collab Title Screen.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' collaboration on title screen. Kings-Knight-FFXV-Collab.jpg|Promotional image for the Final Fantasy XV collaboration. Trivia *During the Final Fantasy XV collaboration event, the player could trade the fellowship tokens collected for items in Final Fantasy XV: music, decals, and an attire for Noctis. These were eventually released to the general public after it was announced that King's Knight would close. External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site References Category:King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- Category:Final Fantasy XV Universe Category:Defunct titles